


Her wish

by NoPPPPPPPE



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Clothing Kink, Edward's winter coat, F/M, Glove Kink, Gloves, Naked Female Clothed Male, They are eighteen now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPPPPPPPE/pseuds/NoPPPPPPPE
Summary: Going back to Briggs was unexpected. Winry coming was unexpected. And finally, her having a fixation on Edward's coat was unexpected.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 15





	Her wish

**Author's Note:**

> I love Edward's winter coat. He looks so hot in it. 
> 
> And I don't even understand how there aren't more of Glove Kink with Edward. Sure, Roy uses gloves for alchemy, but come on guys, Edward is seen wearing gloves almost all the time ! How come there aren't more of those ? 
> 
> And I just hope it isn't too bad when it comes to grammar.

Winry didn't think she would come to Briggs anytime soon. In fact, she didn't think she'd ever come back here again.

As it turned out, Edward had been sent by his Colonel for some important mission and as a mechanic, Winry was to follow her friend in order to give him a few upgrades in order to stand the weather without having the normal trouble any automail would get in a frigid environment where there was snow nearly the entire year. It was some sort of order that she had to comply to, as they couldn't let the Fullmetal alchemist without a nice and careful, proficient mechanic. Edward was strongly against this but the stubborn woman wouldn't hear any of it. She didn't hit him, but the silent threat had been enough to not make any complaint. And in the strangest turns of event, Alphonse wasn't with them. The snow wasn't good for him at all, and Ed feared that his blood seal would be damaged because of it, putting his younger brother in danger. A cut in the seal could mean Alphonse's death, something he had narrowly escaped years ago. And both knew how much Alphonse meant for Edward. 

  
Back to the matter at hand, the day had been tiring, as was the trip, and needless to say, both of them were feeling exhausted. If Ed was at first enchanted when he saw snow, he was enraged by it. Moreover, most of Ed's work was mostly a messenger between the section and calling on his abilities as an alchemist to repair specific tools. Not weapons because Ed couldn't do it, for moral reason. Lying that he didn't know how a weapon worked helped him avoid touching anything that could be used to kill anyone. It seemed the commander didn't seem to mind it too much, he was more than helpful. 

And for Winry? She had to follow Edward wherever he went (Colonel's order), even though she felt there was more to it than the older alchemist was willing to admit. All in all, when everything was dealt with (or for the day at least), Edward and her had to get straight to a military hotel, as it was the closest to the Briggs Wall, and that a tempest, foretold by the dark clouds, had broken out as soon as they entered the safe interior. Winry hated it but had to deal with it, like Ed said. And at least, he didn't have to pay full, as a State Alchemist. His status could come in handy, after all. 

  
She was now waiting on the couch, her head full of what happened today, as Ed had gone to see if there was anything for them to eat, not that there was much chance for it. Even if she said it, Ed still wanted to get there, just to check. 

In the small living room only lit by a small lamp, her eyes were focused on the door and at the same time, to the coat rags, where both hers and Ed's were on. It was Edward's coat that made her attention stray however. She didn't manage to guess what the material was, but it was warm to the touch. It was bulky, yet didn't appear as such and the hood... It appeared as fluffy as a rabbit's fur and was as white as snow. The ever present symbol on the red coat reminded her of the owner and she drew a breath.

  
Edward and her already had sex before, and she had quickly put the cool touch of the automail as one of her favorites. The fact that she also was the one who had created it boosted her confidence. She liked to feel from times to times the cloth of his gloves, even though it was rare he kept them when they had sex and they were gone by the time they were full of each other, metal and hot flesh on hot flesh. It never really struck her until she found it, a realization, like when she discovered how much she loved automails.

She wanted it. An Edward who would keep his clothes. One who would be as usual, touching her as if she was a vase he was making, tracing her curves, all of them, with only her being naked. The small fantasy of Edward wearing that coat made her stomach twist with recognizable heat and she exhaled as slowly as she could, as her heart was beating faster. It was like a forest fire, setting her ablaze, from the top of her head to the edge of her toes. Everything seemed warmer now, a pool of magma forming in her belly. 

  
This daydream was interrupted by Ed's timely arrival however, who was holding with his two hands plates, smelling of meat and potatoes. He was displeased she could see, but he smoothed his features a bit to hide it. It was useless, she knew him like the back of her hand. It was still a nice effort. He sat next to her, setting the food in front of them on the table, huffing and groaning. His head rested on the top of the couch, letting out a groan. 

  
_ They didn't have any dessert left. However they had that. Heated it up, but it is mostly a left over of... Something I guess.

  
She smiled gently at him, and said :

  
_ You are rather lucky that you got anything. It is rather late now...

  
He sighed and closed his eyes :

  
_ Don't remind me! And we will have to do the same thing tomorrow. What a slave driver... Why are all the blonde...

  
He stopped his train of thought as Winry was watching with a far too sweet expression on her face. He gulped and quickly added on :

  
_ So intelligent and clever? he tried.

  
He was saved as Winry nodded, satisfied with the answer. No, not blonde women, all of them! Cheska might have been the only one who wasn't complete nuts, same went for Gracia. Or they might have, as Cheska was completely obsessed with books, and Gracia had married Hughes. What a man however... He shook his head, surprising Winry a bit and quickly began to eat his plate. No reason to dwell on the past. Moreover, the horrifying taste was enough to drag him back to reality. He had a strong appetite but this was an exaggeration. Winry's face turned almost blue, the fork still inside her mouth. No not blue. Violet. As if sharing the same mind, they spat out at the same time.

_ What did you bring Edward?! It puts hospital food to shame!

_ I don't know, he whispered, his tongue out, as if air would help clean it. I can't believe they gave me this...

_ Let me guess, their stock was almost full, right?

_ They didn't say anything about how much there was left.

She rolled her eyes, as if it was obvious. Edward didn't say anything however, her temper was frightening at times. Who was he kidding, it was terrifying. 

  
_ I am not really sure I will be able to eat anything else, the mechanic said, pushing her plate away, her mouth in a disgusted frown for what these people called food.

It was the last time she trusted a military hotel to give her good food. She would bring her own next time.  
Grasping her glass of water, she downed it as fast as she could, hoping to destroy the bad taste left on her tongue. Apparently, Edward had the same idea, as he followed soon after. It was efficient enough. They were no longer hungry. Well, not for food anyway.  
Winry's eyes drifted from her plate to Edward's coat, before to him. She found that his golden gaze was on her and his arms were crossed, scrutinizing her, as if she was an open book.

_ You have some interest in my coat, Winry?

She wanted to deny it all, lie her way out of this situation like she often did, but her entire body was intent on forcing the truth out of her this time. Before she could stop herself, she breathed a single 'yes'. She became as red as a tomato in a nanosecond, as Edward's eyebrows were lifted, not expecting this answer from her either. But he was the first to recover. He cleared his throat a bit, but he didn't let the silence stretch out. He went on. 

  
_ What is it, the material?

Her lips were locked and she could no longer open her mouth. She could not even lift her head to see Edward's face. It was a mixture of fear and shame, like someone was twisting her stomach, and playing with her intestines by knotting them. The lack of answer irritated Edward but he decided to act rather than try to get her to speak. It wasn't like him to wait for an answer anyway. She didn't even feel his weight off the couch, until she heard the telltale sound of a zipper.

  
Quicker than her neck and head could follow, so fast that they hurt after, she saw the biggest fantasy she had as of yet in front of her. Edward was wearing the red coat, closed, and the alchemist was standing in front of her. Her reaction greatly surprised Edward, his eyebrows lifted by surprise. Before it morphed into a smirk she had grown so accustomed to. If she wasn't so excited, she would have sent a wrench, which she always seemed to have on her person. But she was far too gone at the moment. 

_ Wait, Winry... Don't tell me you're turned by this?

She didn't even dare to look at him in the eye. Edward hadn't moved from where he was but it was like he was on her, putting pressure on her entire being. The room seemed unbearably hot. She was expecting him to laugh, her hands on her knees and her cheeks red. 

  
_ Come on Win. Tell me what you want. We've gotten there already.

For the first time, she turned her gaze, trying to ignore his body for his face. He was grinning hotly at her, but it was his eyes that reassured her. He wouldn't laugh to mock her. And the small spark of curiosity was unmistakable in the golden irises. She had seen it ever since they met each other. From his childhood to now. He was naturally curious, and anything that could help him had his undivided attention. Being his target made her heart skip a bit. 

  
_ I'll say it once Ed.  
She had far more confidence than she thought if she could say it like that. She could almost feel the desperation in her voice. The alchemist crossed his arms, daring. She licked her dry lips, and swallowed trying to dislodge a rock in her throat.

  
_ Keep your clothes. All of them. Gloves too.

Just this made her ears buzz, and her heart quickened. 

  
_ Not even automail? he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

  
_ Not this time. Please, she pleaded.

  
_ Okay, cool. You got the lubricant? And the condoms?

  
They wouldn't fuck each other instantly but it was better to know where everything was rather than stubble everywhere. Both had condoms and lubricant but he was quite sure that Winry had some. His smirk widened when he saw that he was right. Setting it on the table, he approached her but before he took one more step, she was undressing. Oh no. No that was NOT fair. His member twitched from the confines of his pants as he watched his lover reveal more and more of her creamy skin, throwing them somewhere, not even caring, and before he could utter a word, she was taking off her bra and throwing it along her panties soon after. So here he was in full winter garb while she was naked. AND he had to keep his clothes on. He had at least four layers. Just the sight alone was creating an almost instinctual reaction, a boner.

  
_ I didn't expect that, he muttered.

  
But her hopeful gaze quickly dashed his complaints away. He would give her what she wanted. She did so much for him, he could at least do that, right? 

  
He walked towards the couch and Winry put her arms around his neck, passing under the hood. She engaged him in a searing kiss, which he responded to. If his lips weren't so focused, he would have cursed her. It was almost done on purpose! Grasping her hips, he directed her towards his erection, trying to feel her through the thick winter clothes. Ever his gloves didn't allow him much. Normally, his gloves were thick in order to avoid people realize he had an automail. It often lead to looks of pity and he didn't like it. And now, to complement it, there was the cold factor, meaning he could barely sense her. All vindictive thoughts disappeared when he heard her whine in the kiss though. It stopped him in action. He began the quest of making his hand glide against her skin, looking as she was whimpering under his touch. Up and down. Softly, as if there was nothing separating them. 'Oh... That must be it.'

  
He pushed her against the couch, his hands clasping firmly her breasts and kissing her strongly, his tongue passing through her soft lips. Winry was much more... Submissive, he was realizing. Warmth was surging from all of his body and he relished in her taste. She was so sweet, so soft, so delicious. He wanted her whole. Her tongue met his timidly and he quickly caught it, sucking it into his mouth, devouring her whines. Her hold on his shoulders increased, letting her heated skin meet the material of the coat. He loved it when she was like that. His gloved hands were caressing her nipples, the thumbs turning around them, sometimes touching, sometimes not. And the more he was doing it, the more she was moaning. His erection was twitching for being left alone but for now, he only cared to see how she would react to certain actions. She was not even saying his name anymore. Quickly straddling her, he tried to put his clothed core as close as her own. He wanted to fuck her so much. His hard erection was eager to meet her wet genitals, not that he could feel the liquid pass through the cloth.

  
Catching one condom as well as the lubricant, he passed the condom on two of his fingers, putting some of the cold solution on them. And as slowly as a lust-filled man could, he pushed them in her folds. She moaned louder than before and was gripping his shoulders so tightly that he was sure that it would have left marks if he didn't have his coat. It did have an advantage after all. His thumb played with the clitoris and he began to suck on her breast, admiring the goosebumps that formed on her naked flesh. His tongue glided to her neck, before it settled on the junction. He sucked, hugging her with one arm, much like she did, his erection slowly rubbing on her leg. His tongue danced on the mark, before he kissed her once again, exchanging warmth. Everything seemed to become hotter between them. Her own moans hid his groans, his bulge getting more and more difficult to deal with. 

  
It was like a cycle. His gloved fingers going in and out of her, him licking her sweat as he was feeling hotter and hotter, his erection growing unbearable, accelerating his pace and so on and so forth. And finally, when he thought he would go crazy, Winry was relaxed enough that he could push them without any trouble. 

  
Throwing the used condom, he realized the fact that a small patch of liquid was still on his finger. He licked it, ignoring the shiver that passed on Winry's skin.

He quickly took another condom, opening harshly the container and throwing it across the room. The small circle of thin latex was like an Early Christmas present. Setting it aside, he made quick job of the zipper on his pants, which were about to burst. His erection was twitching and he wouldn't be surprised to see that his pants were socked. Grasping it, he got goosebumps when the sensitive flesh met the glove's cloth. Ed never really used his gloves when it came to masturbation but the alien yet soft contact gave him an understanding of why Winry liked it so much. Putting the condom on had been morbidly slow in his opinion. When it finally happened, he didn't waste time and pushed his twitching erection inside. It was a miracle he didn't come immediately as he left it alone for so long. He groaned loudly, joining Winry's whimper. Grasping her waist, he began to set a fast pace, feeling her harsh breath on his sweating face, clinging his tank top, the only thing that wasn't waterproof in his clothing.

  
He changed the angle, trying to reach into her as far as he could, making her moan when he found her sweet spot. His gloved hands went from her hips to her bottom, feeling and closing the gap between the two even further. He approached his head to her collarbone and began to lay kisses and licking the soft skin. Winry's arms snaked behind his head and pushed it with some desperation. Edward took it as a cue to increase his attention, sucking the sensitive flesh of her neck, his heart beating faster when he saw her tremble. His eyes were wide open, trying to print her every reaction in his mind, while her eyelids were shut tight, the pleasure coursing in her veins like blood. And Edward was making it his job to push more and more her limit. 

His eyes shone with the spark of an idea that made him almost tremble. His heart quivered and his bones strummed, the idea becoming more and more interesting. He slowed down the rythme, making his entire body shiver. She opened her eyes, her cheeks tinted pink. She frowned, and her hand gripped his shoulder with a bit more strength. But, as the material was made this way, Edward almost didn't feel anything. Yep, it was pretty advantageous now that he thought about it. 

_ What are you doing..., she asked with as much strength as her mulled mind could muster.

_ Tell me how much you love it, Winry. 

_ What? 

He pushed, making her moan, closing her eyelids. He had been restraining himself for so long. He would get it as soon as it was over, but he wanted to stretch it a bit. Making her beg, even a slightly bit could make his day. He silently thanked her in his mind for having given him the opportunity. 

His gloves caressed her waist, and strength seemed to leave her as she weakly grasped his shoulders, her hands closing on the bulky coat. Her mind was fogged by pleasure and she whined in disapproval when the alchemist slowed down his pace. And the large smirk he was sprouting didn't really improve her mood. But it was so predatory, as though he wanted to consume her here and now. So what if he wanted her to beg? It wasn't that bad. If her throat accepted to work. She groaned but words didn't come out. Her back hurt her slightly from the position on the couch, with him hovering over her, but she barely registered it, concentrating on the sight in front of her. She wanted to imprint this vision in her memory. 

His eyes looked like molten gold, burning in the weak artificial light, a thin layer of sweat running down his temple. 

_ Do you love it? he asked, his voice almost unheard by his mechanic. 

She nodded as fast as she could, muttering a soft yes, and Edward rewarded her with a strong push. She managed to whisper an 'amazing' that motivated the alchemist even more. She clamped around him, her legs going around his waist as he increased his pace. She gripped his shoulders and the alchemist groaned. His lips found hers and the two exchanged a searing kiss, leaving the two breathless and a whimpering Winry. His tongue found hers and he visited her mouth, closing his eyes in concentration and letting the warmth overtake him. It was a pleasant kind of warmth, like when you go into a hot bath after a cold day. 

Her muted cry made him smile in the kiss and he breathed out loudly through his nostrils, feeling euphoria spread in his entire being. His heart was almost bursting out of his chest, and the world shrank to only her and him, and this primal pleasure. A part of him wanted this to last forever, just the two of them in a never-ending bliss, away from all of their problems. He hugged her, trying to feel her beating heart as close as his own, the release coming closer and closer. Winry was the first to cry. It was so potent, he was sure she had woken up at least their neighbors, if not the entire hotel. It wasn't that big after all. He couldn't feel the liquid drip on his pants but his member was on the front line. A shiver crawled on his spine, and with an iron will not unlike his namesake, he went on for a while longer. Changing slightly the angle, looking at the post-orgasm Winry, and her lust-filled eyes. It was all too much. 

As usual... The amazing feeling, the pleasure reaching a high, and then Edward came. He clutched her against him, growling against her neck, a rumble coming from his throat. It was lower than her, like an animal, and it always managed to excite Winry when they were doing a wild marathon. He growled a little while longer, staying inside of her, the still rock hard member having not softened yet. But a quick look at Winry convinced him that it wouldn't be good to go on. Moreover, they had to be early tomorrow. This slave driver wouldn't forgive him if he was even one minute late. He wasn't sure that she would mind with Winry, as the young mechanic had already proven she could take care of herself but him? He was suicidal. 

  
Winry was silently thanking Edward under her breath, as he got out of her and was taking off the condom. His eyes lacked the wild edge they first had, and became the soft pools of gold she loved. He stood up, and took her in his arms, 'like a princess' she often liked to say, going for their shared bedroom. Her arms went around his neck, brushing the soft white puffs of his coat. What was it? She doubted it was from an animal's... Still holding her, he switched on the light, showing two beds to the tired lovers. With a small smile to Winry, Edward took her to the closest one, taking off the cover, laying her gently on the bed and then putting the cover back on. Although she was tired, Winry couldn't help but watch the alchemist who was still wearing his winter clothing. As he was opening the fastening, she called out to him. 

_ Ed ? 

_ Yeah ? he stopped momentarily his actions. 

_ Thanks a lot. 

_ No problem, Win. I'd do it again if you'd like, he smiled at her with a knowing grin. 

She answered with one of her own and said : 

_ That'd be nice... Oh and Ed. 

_ Yeah? 

_ Next time, we won't do it inside of this hotel. For that matter, we won't go back here. 

_ Thought it was important, he huffed, going to her side, before kneeling. 

His gloved hand caressed her hair and he didn't miss the small shiver when the white cloth touched her skin. But his eyes settled on her face and he grinned. 

_ But as you wish. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really great when it comes to lengthy sexual intercourses, but I hope it is good enough.


End file.
